


Fallacies of Truth

by 1Littleredridingcrop



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Littleredridingcrop/pseuds/1Littleredridingcrop
Summary: "In the future, If you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting."The future is now, the wait is over.You're my target now Beatrice Kiddo. and I come with a vengeance like no other.





	Fallacies of Truth

Revenge.

To inflict punishment in return for injury or insult.

Retaliation, in other words.

The very thing that drags humanity down so low they could care less about whatever else happens to them in the aftermath. Just as long as their objective is complete, everything else is irrelevant.

I could only hope that I'll feel some sense of closure once I pursue my own quest.

It shouldn't be any different from any other time, per se. My target is very prone to fight back and viciously; that, I know. I'll make sure to make her death slow and painful.

It's been fifteen years since she mercilessly killed my mother in cold blood.

The irony in it, she told me that her intention wasn't to do it in front of me, but my mother had it coming.

What has my mother done to you that made you slaughter her like a wild animal?

Her last few words to me before she stepped over the broken glass in the kitchen and drove away? "In the future, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting."

Damn right I still "feel raw" about it.

I bet she is waiting.. anticipating my arrival.

That woman.

Beatrice Kiddo.

One whom I've sworn to kill by my own hand.

My name is Nikkia Bell, and I want revenge.


End file.
